Back Here
by Blueyesapphire
Summary: Neal has been trying to contact her for years. And now, here she was. In Manhattan for business. Needing his help. But Neal knows there's something she's not telling him, or why she needs to see a certain collection of his. Will he figure out why? And most importantly, will he be able to mend the friendship he broke?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first White Collar story and I hope whoever is reading this that you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I do not own White Collar or any characters from White Collar. All rights of White Collar go to Jeff Eastin.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

(Somewhere)

(Evelyn's P.O.V.)

The bag that was over my head was taken off. Giving me a chance to look at my surroundings, as I continued to try to figure out who kidnapped me.

Which to be honest, it could be a few people.

I was in an almost empty room, tied up to a chair.

I looked at the person who pulled the bag off me and saw he wasn't alone.

"Evelyn Cassel." I heard a familiar voice say behind the men in front of me.

The men then moved aside, and a familiar man walked up to me, smiling.

"Michael Bryant." I said, a little surprised. "I didn't do anything to you….Why am I here?"

Michael smiled more.

"You're right." Michael said. "You didn't do anything to me. In fact, I like to think we are somewhat _friends_."

"But we're not." I said. "For good reason…..Why am I here?"

"I believe you know Jonathan O'Riley." Michael said.

"I've heard of him." I said. "What about him?"

"He has a proposition for you." Michael said. "A job, if you will."

"Why didn't he come himself?" I asked.

"He's doing some business in Chicago." Michael said.

"You could have just knocked on my door." I said.

"Where's the fun in that?" Michael asked.

It was silent as Michael and I stared at each other.

"What's the job?" I asked.

"Someone stoled something from him years ago." Michael said. "And he wants it back."

"If it happened years ago, why does he want it back now?" I asked.

"It should be easy for you." Michael said, ignoring my question. "You know the target."

"Who has it?" I asked.

"Neal Caffrey." Michael said.

"I don't know him." I said.

"I was under the impression you did." Michael said.

"I know OF him." I said. "I don't actually KNOW him. I don't even know what he looks like."

Michael studied me for a moment, then he nodded.

"Well, I'm sure you have a way of finding out where he is, where he lives, what he does, and find a way to steal a diamond he stoled from Mr. O'Riley." Michael said.

"That I just might." I said. "But I don't do that anymore, Michael. In case you don't know, I've been out of the game for a couple years now. You're going to have to find someone else."

"You're the best of the best when it comes to the things you do…..Or _used _to do." Michael said. "Everyone knows that. And if there's one thing you should know about Neal Caffrey, it's that _he_ is the best of the best at what he does, too."

"That may be true, but I told you, I don't do this anymore." I said.

It was silent for a couple seconds, then Michael said:

"If you _don't_ accept this job, and get that diamond back, you will be nothing more than a _liability_ who knows too much." Michael then lifted his suit jacket enough to show the gun he was carrying. "And we will _personally_ hand you over to, I don't know…Jerry Vallinder."

Jerry Vallinder.

Out of all the people out to get me, he was the one who wanted me the most.

The one I conned more than anyone else.

"So?" Michael asked. "Taking the job, or not?"

"I'll take it." I said.

Michael gave the guy who took the bag off my head a nod, and the guy walked over to me and began to untie me.

Once I was untied and standing up, Michael held out a cell phone to me.

"Burn phone." Michael said, as I took it. "It will have everything you need to know on it. Including what the diamond looks like….I'll be in touch."

Then, Michael turned around and walked away. The men he came with, following.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

I sighed as I sat down in my seat on the airplane.

I can't believe this is happening, I thought.

I was going to see Neal.

After all this time.

Of course I knew Neal.

Michael, and anyone else for that matter, didn't need to know that.

Neal and I went a way back. We were partners.

_Were_ partners.

Until he did something he promised he wouldn't do.

Ever since then, I haven't seen him, I haven't talked to him.

He _tried_ to talk to me. Several times in fact. It was the reason why I had to keep changing my cell phone number. He would always find it somehow.

But I never picked up the phone.

I'm guessing he never found out where I went, because he never showed up at my door. Which, seeing as he kept finding my cell phone number, I knew he would do that if he knew where I was.

However, I have kept tabs on him. I knew where he was all the time.

I knew when FBI Agent Peter Burke finally caught him and sent him to jail, when he broke out of jail, and when he became a Consultant for the FBI.

I knew where he was currently living, and who lives with him.

Basically, I knew a lot of things about Neal ever since we went our separate ways.

Why was I keeping tabs on him?

Well, all because I was _pissed_ at him, didn't mean I stopped _caring_ about him.

I just didn't want to talk to him at the moment.

It's been years, yes. But it doesn't change what he did, and the hurt and anger that came along with it.

Well, Neal was going to get his wish now, I thought.

Neal was going to get his chance to talk to me.


	2. Chapter 2

(Neal's Place)

(Neal's P.O.V.)

"Please tell me you're not leaving when I just got here." I heard Mozzie ask, as I put my suit coat on. Looking at myself in the mirror as I did.

"Sorry, Moz." I said. "Peter called. Asked me to meet him at the Office."

"But its Saturday." I heard Mozzie say.

"It happens, you know that." I said, looking at him. "I'm not thrilled about this either."

"….I guess I can wait for you." Mozzie said, as he looked at my wine collection.

I smiled and shook my head.

"I'll be back soon, Moz." I said.

Then, I walked toward the door, opened it and left. Closing the door behind me.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

"The number you are trying to call, has been-" I heard the automated voice begin.

I ended the call and sighed.

I was in the elevator going to the twenty-first floor of the FBI building to meet Peter.

I put my phone in my pocket as I made a note to myself to find the new number to reach a certain someone when I got a chance.

Suddenly, the elevator stopped, dinged, and opened its doors. Revealing the twenty-first floor.

I walked out of the elevator, and headed toward the doors that led to the White Collar division of the FBI building.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

(Outside Neal's Place)

(Evelyn's P.O.V.)

I looked at the place Neal now lived in. Taking it all in.

Honestly, it didn't surprise me that he had a place like this.

Despite it not actually being his place.

As I looked at the house, I was hesitating.

I wasn't sure whether or not to go over to the house and ask for Neal.

In the end, I decided to walk over to the house.

Might as well get this over with, I thought, as I reached the door.

I knocked on it.

A couple seconds went by, then the door opened, revealing a maid.

"Hi," I said. "Is Neal Caffrey here?"

"No, I'm sorry." The Maid said. "In fact, you just missed him."

"Is it ok if I wait for him?" I asked.

"Of course." The Maid said.

I walked into the house, and the Maid closed the door.

"His place is right up the stairs." The Maid said to me.

"Thank you." I said, smiling politely at her.

I then headed toward the stairs, and went up them.

Once I was up the stairs, I saw a door.

Guessing it was Neal's room, I walked over to the door, opened it, and walked inside.

Once inside, I closed the door, and heard a noise.

I looked toward the noise and saw a man asleep on the couch. A glass of wine on the coffee table and some movie playing on the T.V.

I instantly knew who the man was.

It was Mozzie. Neal's friend.

I have heard about Mozzie from Neal, and saw him with Neal a couple times without them knowing, but Neal never introduced me to him.

Not wanting to be here when he woke up, I quietly made my way to the table, and saw a couple sheets of plain white paper.

I took one of the papers, and began to fold it.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

(FBI Building)

(Neal's P.O.V.)

"…..Neal, are you even listening to me?" I heard a voice say.

I looked up, and saw Peter was looking at me.

Peter and I were in his office. He was sitting at his desk and I was sitting in the chair across from him.

"Yeah, I'm listening." I said.

"Then what did I just say?" Peter asked.

"You…." I began. "Think we should…Stake out his apartment."

"Not even close." He said.

"Are you sure?" I asked, smiling.

"I asked if you wanted to have dinner with me and Elizabeth tonight." Peter said.

"Oh." I said. "Can't. I have plans."

"What kind of plans?" He asked.

"I promised Mozzie I would hang out with him tonight since you took me away from him this morning." I said.

What I said, was partly true. I was going to hang out with Mozzie tonight to make up for this morning.

But I also planned on finding that new number.

"You can always bring him along." Peter said. "Elle won't mind."

"Neither will Moz." I said.

"So, is that a yes?" He asked.

"It's a maybe." I said.

"Let me know." Peter said.

"I will." I said.

Then it was silent, as Peter studied me.

"What?" I asked.

"There's something on your mind." He said.

"No there's not." I lied.

"What is it?" Peter asked.

"There's nothing on my mind." I said.

"Neal, you have been spacing out all day." He said. "Including two seconds ago. What's on your mind?"

I was silent.

"You're not going to _steal_ something are you?" Peter asked.

"What? No." I said, becoming a little insulted.

"You're not going to con anyone?" He asked.

"No." I said.

"No plan of any kind in the works with your friend?" Peter asked. "Or _any_ friend for that matter?"

"Peter, I can assure you, I'm not planning anything at this point in time." I said. "Trust me."

"Then why are you spacing out?" He asked.

"Boredom." I said. "I'm going home for lunch. Which, is," I then looked at my watch. "Now."

I then got up, and walked out of Peter's Office.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

I walked into my place, and closed the door.

"You're back." I heard a voice say.

I looked toward the voice as I took my suit coat off to see Mozzie sitting up on the couch.

"Fall asleep Moz?" I asked.

"Maybe." Mozzie said.

I then walked over to the table and sat my coat down on it.

"I'm here for lunch." I said. "What do you want?"

"What do you have?" I heard Mozzie ask, as something on the table caught my eye.

"Look in the refrigerator." I said, as I picked up the folded paper and examined it.

It was a Dove.

An origami Dove.

The last time I saw one of those, was….

"Neal?" I heard Mozzie say.

"Mozzie," I began, still looking at the Dove, not getting my hopes up. "Did you make this?"

"Make what?" I heard Mozzie ask. "That thing in your hand?"

"It's a Dove." I said. "Did you make it?"

"No." I heard Mozzie say. "Why?"

"Did you have company?" I asked.

"No." I heard Mozzie say. "Are you going to tell me why now?"

I smiled as I realized the only person who would have made the Dove and not get caught by Mozzie.

Evelyn.

She's here. In Manhattan. She was in my apartment.

And she must want to talk to me, otherwise, this Dove wouldn't be here.

After all these years.

After all this time trying to find where she lived, only to come up with nothing.

After only finding her phone number, which turned into several phone numbers, and calling her repeatedly, hoping she will answer so I could explain to her what had happened.

I persisted her. Not giving up on trying to mend and save our friendship over what had happened.

And now, as I looked at the Dove, I realized my persisting paid off.

"Neal?" I heard Mozzie say.

"I got to go, Moz." I said.

I then grabbed my suit coat, and headed toward the door.

"Go?" I heard Mozzie say. "You just got here."

"Oh, and uh," I began, looking at him. "I can't hang out tonight."

"What?" Mozzie asked.

"Sorry, Moz." I said.

I then opened the door and left. Closing the door behind me.


	3. Chapter 3

(At the FBI Building)

(Neal's P.O.V.)

"What's that?" I heard a voice ask.

I looked up and saw FBI Agent Clinton Jones standing by my desk. Looking at the origami Dove in my hands.

After I left Mozzie, I walked around the city within my ankle bracelet limit to see if I saw Evelyn's familiar face.

With no luck, and having to get back to work, I reluctantly went back to the FBI building. Sitting at my desk as soon as I got here and looking at the origami Dove in my hands as I thought about Evelyn.

"It's a Dove." I said, smiling a little.

"Did you make it?" Jones asked.

"No." I said. "A friend of mine did…a VERY good friend of mine."

"That's really good." I heard another voice say.

I looked toward the voice and saw Peter had joined us.

"And, what very good _friend_ of yours made this, Caffrey?" Peter asked. "Alex?"

I smiled.

"No." I said. "You don't know this friend, Peter."

"We'll see about that." Peter said. "When did you two meet?"

"Way before you came into the picture." I said.

"Why haven't you mentioned this friend before?" Jones asked.

"I got to keep some secrets, don't you think?" I asked, smiling.

"Well, is this _friend_ of yours going to cause trouble?" Peter asked.

I shook my head.

"Are you sure?" Peter asked.

"Peter, there won't be any trouble." I said. "By the way, Mozzie and I aren't going to dinner. Sorry. He wants movie night."

Peter nodded as he looked at me skeptically.

"Don't worry about my friend." I said to him. "The friend is harmless."

"Is he a criminal?" Peter asked.

"No." I said smiling.

Peter narrowed his eyes at me.

"We _may_ have done a couple things together." I said. "But as far as my friend being a criminal…...My friend wasn't the one thrown in jail."

"You two still keep in touch?" Jones asked.

"You could say that." I said, as I looked back at the Dove in my hands.

"What's his name?" I heard Peter ask.

I laughed.

"Really, Peter?" I asked, looking at him amused. "Do you really think I'm going to tell you that so you can just go look my friend up?"

"It was worth a shot." Peter said. "And why do you keep saying 'my friend'?"

"Because it's my friend." I said.

"And your friend just happens to give you origami birds as presents?" Peter asked.

"Dove." I said, correcting him. "And yes. It's our way of communicating. Mozzie and I do it sometimes. Alex and I do it too. Except with flowers. Kate and I used to as well…Butterflies."

It was silent for a moment as I thought about Kate.

"Anyway," I began. "It all started with Doves….And for now, that's all you need to know."

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

(Later)

(At Neal's apartment)

(Evelyn's P.O.V.)

I was outside Neal's room, on the lanai, looking up at the stars in the night sky.

It was a nice view.

I envied him a little.

Just a little.

Suddenly, I heard a door open, then close. Followed by footsteps.

I heard the footsteps stop for about a couple seconds, before they begin again.

"I got your message." I heard a familiar voice say behind me.

It may have been years since I heard that voice, but it was a voice I will never forget.

I turned around.

And when I did, I saw Neal.

A flood of emotions I haven't felt in the longest time resurfaced. Threating to drown me.

I immediately pushed them away.

Neal stopped walking by the door way.

"Evelyn." Neal said, smiling softly. "You look more beautiful than ever."

"Neal." I said. "You don't look too bad yourself."

"I'm not gonna lie." He said, as he began to walk toward me. "I've missed you."

"I don't believe you." I said. "Lying seems to be your number one specialty."

Neal stopped walking.

"That hurt." Neal said.

"The truth shouldn't hurt." I said.

"Evelyn, I never lied to you." He said.

"I don't want to argue about it." I said. "I'm here for a reason."

"You're not here to talk to me and catch up?" Neal asked.

"No." I said. "I'm here for business."

"I heard you got out." He said.

"I did." I said. "Still am."

"But you're here for business." Neal pointed out to me. "Doesn't sound like you are to me."

"It's against my will." I said.

Neal looked at me thoughtfully.

"What do you need?" He asked.

"Access to your diamond collection." I said.

"Why?" Neal asked.

"Because you have a diamond I want." I said.

Neal continued to look at me thoughtfully.

"Why do you need a diamond?" He asked.

"Because I do." I said.

It was silent for a couple seconds, then Neal asked:

"If I grant you what you want, and you see the diamond collection and you get the diamond you want, are you just going to leave?"

"What do you think?" I asked.

A couple seconds went by, then Neal said:

"I'll think about it."

"Neal, I don't have _time_ for you to think about it." I said.

"Well, I have to think about it." He said. "In the meantime, where are you staying?"

"Somewhere." I said.

"Where somewhere?" Neal asked.

"Don't worry." I said. "It's just barely in your two mile radius."

Neal looked at me surprised.

Then, I walked up to him, and put a piece of folded paper in his suit coat pocket. Looking him straight in the eyes as I did.

"Thought I would save you the trouble and resources." I said.

Then, I walked by him, and headed toward the door.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

(Neal's P.O.V.)

I watched Evelyn walk away from me, and toward the door without a glance my way.

Then, she opened the door and left. Closing the door behind her.

I closed my eyes as I took a deep breath. The scent of her perfume lingering in the air.

I opened my eyes and took the folded paper out of my coat pocket, opened it and read what was on it.

It was her phone number and the place she was currently staying at.

I smiled.

But it soon faded, as I began to think.

She knew about the ankle monitor. Hence the two mile radius comment.

Which means she also knew what had happened between me and Peter and what led to the ankle monitor.

Which would also mean, she has been keeping track of me over the years.

And if that's true, why didn't she come find me before now?

Because of what happened, I thought. That's why.

However, despite the reason why she was here now, I'm glad she was.

It gave me a chance to tell her what really happened.

But if only I knew why she wanted to see my diamond collection…..

She was obviously not telling me something. That I knew.

I sighed.

I was going to have to figure it out myself.

No way was I getting Mozzie or Peter involved.

Not until I know everything myself, and if I needed their help. But that was only if I was desperate. Otherwise, I'm keeping Evelyn to myself like I always did.

I walked back into my apartment, and went to go get a bottle of wine.

This was going to take a while.


	4. Chapter 4

(The Next Morning)

(Neal's Apartment)

(Neal's P.O.V.)

I woke up to someone knocking on my door.

"Neal!" I heard a voice say.

I instantly recognized the voice as Peter's.

"Neal, I know you're in there." I heard Peter say. "Open the door."

I opened my eyes and quickly realized I slept at the table last night.

I sat up and rubbed my eyes as Peter knocked on the door again.

"Neal," I heard Peter say.

"Hold your horses Peter, I'll be right there." I said loud enough for him to hear.

I then stood up and picked up the papers I was looking at last night, which assisted me and my laptop on trying to figure out where Evelyn has been before coming here.

I haven't gotten anywhere. But I wasn't going to give up.

I figured if I could find out where she was before coming here, I will find out why she came here.

I closed my laptop, and walked over to a cabinet.

I then opened it and put the papers inside. Closing it shortly after.

Then, I walked over to the door, and opened it to reveal an annoyed Peter in the hallway.

"Hey, Peter!" I said, smiling at him. "What brings you here on a Sunday?"

Peter was about to answer, when he looked me over.

"Did you sleep in your clothes last night?" Peter asked.

"I _may_ have fallen asleep accidently." I said. "…..And just woke up when you banged on my door. Honestly, I'm a bit surprised you didn't just blast it open."

"There's been a breakthrough in our case." He said, ignoring my comment.

I sighed.

"Come in." I said.

Peter then came into my apartment.

I closed the door.

"Is there a woman here?" I heard Peter ask.

"No." I said, looking at him. "Why?"

"It smells like perfume in here." Peter said, as he sat his bag on the table.

I sniffed the air.

It did smell like perfume.

Evelyn's perfume.

But there was no way the perfume could linger since she was here last night.

Which meant…..

"It's possible June was in here when I was sleeping." I said, as I began to look around my place. "It wouldn't be the first time that's happened."

"No." I heard Peter say, as I looked toward my bedroom. "June doesn't wear perfume that smells like this."

"I heard she's been using different kinds." I said, as I continued to survey around the room.

It was silent for a moment, then I heard Peter ask:

"What are you looking for?"

"Huh?" I asked, looking at him to see he was now sitting at the table with the case file in hand.

"You're looking for something." Peter said. "What are you looking for?"

"Uh," I began, looking around the table. "My tie."

I then walked over to the chair I put my tie on last night, and picked it up.

"I forgot where I put it." I said, smiling a little.

Peter studied me as I put my tie around my neck and began to tie it.

Then, he looked at the wine glass and bottle that was still on the table.

"Exactly how much did you have to drink last night?" Peter asked, looking back at me.

"Not as much as you might think." I said. "Now, what about the new development?"

"Right." He said, opening the case file.

After I tied my tie, I began to observe the room again. Looking for any sign of Evelyn being here.

And I found it.

I saw an origami Dove sitting on my paint easel.

She's been here this morning.

While I was sleeping, of course.

Somehow she mastered entering the house without making a noise.

She was that good.

"Neal are you even listening to me?" I heard Peter say.

"What?" I asked, looking at him.

Peter gave me a disapproving and annoyed look.

"Sorry." I said.

"What is distracting you enough to not have your head in the case?" Peter asked.

"Nothing." I said, shaking my head a little. "It's nothing. Can you repeat what you said? I promise this time I will listen."

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

After Peter left, with me promising to meet him at his house for lunch, I walked over to my easel and picked the Dove up.

The words: '_Open Me_' was written on one of the wings.

I unfolded the Dove until it was just a piece of paper. Finding more words on it.

I read what it said.

_I was going to ask if you wanted breakfast, but seeing as you're asleep, I won't wake you._

_I'll just see you around._

I sighed. Wishing I somehow woke up while she was here.

But seeing how she wrote she wanted to have breakfast, and that she will see me around, told me she wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

At least, not until I gave her want she wanted.

And I was good with that.

At least, that was what I was telling myself.

It gave me some time to mend things with her, and to figure out what made her come to me after all this time.

I just hoped I will be able to accomplish that.

I walked over to the table, picked my phone up, found the number in my contacts Evelyn gave me, and called her.

It ranged twice before it was answered.

"Hello?" I heard Evelyn's voice say.

"Hello yourself." I said, unable to resist smiling. "I got your message…..Wanna have a late breakfast?"

"How late we talking?" Evelyn asked.

"Now?" I asked. "Or, later, you can come over and I can cook you dinner."

"Dinner would be a late breakfast indeed." She said. "But then it wouldn't be breakfast anymore."

I could hear the smile in her voice.

"I'll make it work somehow." I said, promising, as my own smile grew.

"Ok, Caffrey." Evelyn said. "Dinner it is."

"Be here by eight and don't be late." I said.

Evelyn laughed a little.

"You know me." She said.

"That I do." I said.

"See you tonight." Evelyn said.

"See you tonight." I said.

Then, Evelyn hung up the phone.

I hung up my phone and sat it back down on the table.

Then, I headed toward the bathroom for a shower.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

"Are you sure you don't want anything Neal?" Elizabeth asked me.

I was at Peter and Elizabeth's house.

Peter was eating his devil ham sandwich at the table, and I was sitting with him as he did.

"I'm sure." I said. "I'm good."

"Alright." Elizabeth said, as she sat down at the table with her own sandwich. Which was NOT devil ham.

"Did you have lunch before you got here?" Peter asked.

"No." I said. "I'm just not hungry."

"Why?" Elizabeth asked, looking and sounding concerned. "Do you not feel well?"

"I'm fine." I assured her. "Just not hungry."

"Ok." Elizabeth said, as Peter looked at me suspiciously.

It was silent for a couple seconds, then Peter asked:

"So, about your friend….Did you hang out with him last night?"

"Peter, I told you," I began. "Mozzie and I had movie night."

"What friend?" Elizabeth asked, clearly interested.

"It's just a friend." I said.

"A friend who gave him an origami _bird_ and used to work with him in the past." Peter said.

"Dove." I said correcting him. "And my friend _may_ have worked with me in the past."

"What's he like?" Elizabeth asked.

I smiled, and chuckled a little.

"What?" Peter asked.

"My friend isn't a 'he'." I said.

"Your friend is a _she_?" Elizabeth asked, smiling a little.

Peter stared at me as I nodded.

"Have you and this girl ever….?" Elizabeth began.

"No." I said.

"Oh, so, there IS one woman who is able to resist you and your charming ways." Peter said.

"As shocking as that may be, yes." I said.

"How did you two meet?" Elizabeth asked, clearly interested in me and Evelyn.

I smiled as I remembered.

"Long story." I said. "Let's just say, it all started with Doves….And for now, that's all you need to know."

"So, that's why she gives you an origami Dove." Elizabeth said, smiling more. "Because when you two met, Doves were involved somehow."

"Very much so." I said.

"How exactly were Doves involved?" Peter asked, sounding confused.

"I'm afraid that's classified." I said.

Peter narrowed his eyes at me.


End file.
